


Monster is just a word

by kickassfu



Series: the word monster and what it might mean [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, a lil angst maybe, and this came out!, mostly introspective, part of a series, philosophical thoughts, someone asked for more of what is a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Jaskier does not see Geralt as a monster at all.“It’s a stupid word, used by stupid people, and I hate it.” Jaskier mumbles into Geralt’s neck, as they cuddle together; the moon and stars shining bright in the sky. “And, you can give it whatever meaning you’d like my dear, but it is used as an insult nonetheless. To treat you as an ‘other’, and push you further away from humanity. They can all bloody well choke on their blood and die for all I care, they don’t deserve you.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: the word monster and what it might mean [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808824
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	Monster is just a word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [J4ck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4ck/gifts).



> J4ck here on AO3 read my fic What is a monster? and said: The only thing that’d make it better (if one felt the need—its already great as is so you can totally ignore this) is it written so we know Geralt gets that Jaskier is saying that as a fellow othered nonhuman, or after this there being a situation in which Jaskier’s nonhumanity is revealed to Geralt and Geralt realizes theres a whole level of depth and understanding to Jaskier’s words he hadn’t realized. 
> 
> and I figured I might as well go for it! because i do like to get philosophical at times, so this is also very indulgent for me LOL i know this type of thing isn't very popular, but I hope you like it anyway ^^ I tried~~
> 
> Also this can be a sequel or prequel to the other fic tbh lol

Before Jaskier, Geralt never put much thought into what made a monster or what a monster is, or any of that bollocks. To him monster is just a word humans use to put everything that does not fit the mold into one little box, and then throw that box into a fucking river to kill everything inside. So yes, Geralt does not fit their mold, therefore he is a monster.

What is good and what is evil though, is a completely different question altogether. 

And that, he judges for himself; whether something is a monster or not, he does not kill it without reason or unless it is an impossibility for it to live without harming others. Geralt does not kill monsters. Geralt protects everything and everyone that needs protection.

Jaskier doesn’t see that word the same way.

Jaskier does not see Geralt as a monster at all.

“It’s a stupid word, used by stupid people, and I hate it.” Jaskier mumbles into Geralt’s neck, as they cuddle together; the moon and stars shining bright in the sky. “ _And_ , you can give it whatever meaning you’d like my dear, but it is used as an insult nonetheless. To treat you as an _‘other’_ , and push you further away from humanity. They can all bloody well choke on their blood and die for all I care, they don’t deserve you.”

His embrace is bruising, but warm, grounding, _fierce_. As if to say, _you’re mine, mine, mine, if they don’t want you, I’ll take you far away from here and always keep you near, let them die regretting the way they treated you._ Or, _you’re lovable, and good, and wonderful, and I love you more than life itself, you’re everything_. All things Jaskier has actually said before, has sung before as an ode to him - Geralt always breathes easier after, and can’t breathe at the same time. The realization that he’s loved so much, so fully, is still a little unbelievable. 

“Besides, even after everything, after all these years together, you’ve never called _me_ a monster. If it’s just a word, and if it doesn’t matter, say it. Do it, Geralt. Call me a monster. Because I’m certainly not human, I do not fit their mold. Am I a monster?” Jaskier says, _begs_ , as he looks into his eyes. Grabbing Geralt’s chin so he can not look away from the truth that faces him. From the way Jaskier’s eyes are shining in the moonlight, as his otherworldliness stares into his face.

And he can’t.

He won’t.

“You’re not a monster.” Geralt whispers into the night breeze, as he kisses Jaskier’s lips softly. Over and over again, he repeats the words. Over and over again, he kisses Jaskier, trying to brand him with them. So this moment lives on forever, tattooed on his skin. So the words never fade.

“And neither are you, my beautiful, silly Witcher.” Jaskier is smiling at him, with so much tender love, he feels like crying. 

Humans have a tendency to say that monsters can’t love, if that’s so, Geralt cannot be one. For he loves Jaskier with all his heart and soul. But then again, humans are not the smartest of creatures out there, so he shall take everything they say with a grain of salt.

Monster is just a word.

It doesn’t mean it isn’t harmful though.

As he drifts off to sleep, with Jaskier in his arms, all he can think of is Jaskier’s soft lips; of how lucky he is to have found him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
